


Unpleasant Inconveniences

by awaketoolate



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaketoolate/pseuds/awaketoolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lardo wakes up in a rather sticky situation after she spends the night at her boyfriend's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpleasant Inconveniences

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a future verse. I see it taking place around spring break of Lardo's junior year. 
> 
> Thank you so much to [Rhysiana](http://rhysiana.tumblr.com/) and [Katie](http://ravenclawprincess-vixx-b1a4.tumblr.com) for helping me edit this work! You guys are fabulous ^_^. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [zimbits-fanclub](http://zimbits-fanclub.tumblr.com)! I would love to talk about Sweet Baby Chowder with you. 
> 
> None of the characters are my own. Check, Please! belongs to Ngozi. My biggest thanks go to her for creating this wonderful series that has inspired me to get back into writing again.

Twisting and pulling on her insides, the terribly uncomfortable pain in the pit of her stomach was the first thing that Larissa noticed upon waking up. Bright sunlight streamed through the window where the curtains hadn’t been pulled completely shut, and she unconsciously shifted closer to the warm body in front of her, trying to block out the unpleasant sensation in her abdomen. As she burrowed herself into her boyfriend’s naked chest, he pulled her body closer so that their torsos were flush and her head of tangled hair was tucked under his chin. She let herself whine a bit in the back of her throat, disgruntled from being awake so early on a Sunday morning, and firmly pressed her eyelids shut. Seeking more of his warmth, she wedged a socked foot between his bare calves and repositioned her stubbly kneecap between his. As she shifted, however, she noticed more than usual a sort of resistance between her own thighs. Brain still fuzzy from sleep, it took her a moment to put two and two together. The pain in her stomach, the weird friction between her legs...

She shot up in bed suddenly, deer-in-the-headlights eyes staring at the wall opposite the bed for a fast moment. Feeling all the blood rush from her face, she looked down at her lap in horror where the worn blanket bunched up around her waist. She grabbed the edge in her fist and threw it over their bodies, only to confirm her fear. She had gotten her period overnight, and now it seemed as though the cute line-art bunnies on her boyfriend’s sheets had barely made it out alive from the battle. Blood covered her inner thighs, dried and new, as well as her hip where she had lain in it for what had to be half the night. She forced herself to look at her boyfriend, now uncovered and and laying on his side, completely naked in the bed beside her. The sticky red fluid had now dried on his thigh, clinging to his leg hair; she only could guess that she had been sprawled across his thigh during the night. They both moved around a lot as they slept, after all. 

“Shit,” she whispered, completely and utterly mortified. Squeezing her legs together, she scooted to sit over the worst of the evidence, as if the man lying next to her wouldn’t eventually notice. She focused her gaze on her own bare chest, in some version of maybe if I don’t look at it, it will go away. A sharp, involuntary inhale through her nose filled the otherwise quiet room. The thick smell of the dried blood mixed with sex and sweat from the night before, though, was impossible to cover up. Suddenly, a dark memory flashed behind her eyelids: a lanky goth teenager cursing loudly and throwing a pillow at her as she pulled on skinny jeans over the mess between her thighs, dark eyeliner streaming down her cheeks as she apologized profusely. 

Shitty, finally shaking himself out of his sleep-induced stupor, looked up at his girlfriend through half-opened eyes, confused as to what could be causing such a commotion this early in the morning. “What’s wrong, bro?” he asked, voice still drowsy. He felt a chill wash over his body where the blanket and the soft, warm body of his girlfriend used to be. “Did you fo–,” he opened his mouth in a huge, gasping yawn, “forget to feed the fish?” After blinking a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes, his stare reached her face. And seeing that she wasn’t meeting his eyes, he moved his gaze downward to finally see what had caused her to end what had been a rather delightful cuddle session, if he did say so himself. 

“Oh,” he said quietly, sitting up. “Hey, it’s –”

Her face turned red once she realized that he had realized what had happened. “Fuck, here, just.” She rolled over and got out of bed to pick her baggy sleep shirt and underwear up off the ground from where they had been tossed the night before. Quickly pulling the garments on with the intention of preserving the modesty she had left, she went back over to her boyfriend and shoved him lightly in the shoulder without looking him in the eyes. “Dammit, could you get up? Sorry. Fuck, Shits. I know how much you liked these sheets.” She didn’t wait for him before she started stripping the fitted sheet from the mattress, forcing him to move. He quickly scrambled off the opposite side of the bed and pulled the corners of the sheet up for her. “Thanks,” she mumbled, balling the sheet up in her hands and letting her arms fall in front of her. She didn’t want to see his reaction. Was he totally grossed out? Was he pissed? Of course he wouldn’t be, this was Shitty she was with, right? However, in her current state of embarrassment, she wasn’t sure she trusted her own judgement. “Fuck, sorry. I just completely forgot. That was stupid of me. I even have an alert on my phone and since I’m on the pill it’s usually pretty predictable…” The room suddenly seemed hotter even though she stood in just a tee shirt, and her eyesight began to blur with ridiculous tears as her voice trailed off. She turned away, swiped the back of her palm across her eyelids, sniffed, because she was not going to start crying over this, and turned again to face him. She fixed her gaze to a mole on his right shoulder, still too flustered to handle eye contact, and said, “You should go shower, I’ll take care of this, okay?” 

Clutching the blood-stained lump of fabric, she walked out of his bedroom without a response, unsure of what to do with herself. She could feel that she was a mess without even having to look, and quickly noticed that she didn’t couldn’t do much but wait until Shitty was done with the apartment’s only shower. She should have claimed the bathroom first, perhaps, or soon she’d be making more of a mess. Fearful to sit on anything, she entered the kitchen with the intention of finding a plastic shopping bag to put the sheet in.

“Lardo, babe, pads or tampons?” Shitty asked, suddenly in the room. Her back was turned to him as she squatted with her head leaned forward to look in the cabinet underneath the sink. She almost banged her head on the cabinet as she got back up in surprise. She spun herself around on one heel and looked at her boyfriend in disbelief. 

In one hand sat small blue box of tampons, and in the other, a plastic-wrapped package of pads. “I bought these a while ago, kept them under the sink. I figured you can never be too prepared, yeah?” Larissa just stared, shifting her look between the small packages in his hands and the face of her obviously sweet, sweet boyfriend. She could feel her eyes producing tears without her permission again, damn those hormones, and a wobbly smile made its way onto her face. Lardo looked down at him, noticing the red splotch on his thigh still – he hadn’t even bothered to wash up himself before thinking of her.

“You mean, you’re not mad?” She had to ask, just to be sure. Why she had doubted him in the first place, she didn’t know. 

He shook his head. “Nah, of-fucking-course not! What kind of shitty boyfriend would I be if I got mad over something you can’t control?” He walked over to her and, after setting the packages on the counter, dropped a hand to her shoulder, tilted her chin up with the other hand, and pressed a his lips to her forehead, mustache tickling her skin. “Let’s go get washed up, alright?” he said as he pulled away, cupping her face and used his thumbs to wipe the remaining moisture that had accumulated below her eyes. Her heart swelled at her silly boyfriend, and becoming more sure of her smile, she wondered what she’d done to deserve him. 

She took his hand as she followed him down the narrow hallway. Once in the bathroom, Shitty said softly, “By the way, if you have cramps, I heard sex can be a really good painkiller.” He grinned foolishly at her. Larissa smiled back at him, and raised herself up as high as she could on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his jaw. 

“Hm, I might take you up on that later. But for now, I just want a nice hot shower, a big meal, and maybe a back rub before we go back to sleep for a little while,” she told her boyfriend calmly as they both stepped over the wall of the bathtub, and she reached over to turn the spray all the way up. 

“That can definitely be arranged,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and pulling her into his chest as he hummed in contentment, hot water beginning to rain down over them. “I’ll make you hash browns with ketchup, just like you like them? And there’s still half an apple pie in the fridge. I was saving it for later, but I might just let you have it.”


End file.
